Albus Potter and the Story of The Magic Stealer
by Monkeycat3181
Summary: Albus goes to Hogwarts to start his wizard training and thinks this is where he will belongs but once he arrives there he finds our there is a wizard in the wizarding world who is stealing wizards magic to make himself more powerful. Someone close to Albus gets their magic stolen, someone gets taken over by and an evil force, Albus almost dies, and a lot more happens.
1. Prologe: The Forbidden Forest

Teddy Lupin and Victorie Weasley were walking toward the Forbidden Forest. Teddy was leading the way using the light of his wand and the Marauders map Harry Potter , Teddy`s god father , had given to him his first year of school. Teddy was 17 as well was Victorie. Teddy had messy short blue hair and light brown eyes like his father Remus lupin and. Teddy was a wizard and a Metamorphmagus, like his mother Nyphadora Tonks. A metamorphmagus is simply who can change his or her physical appearance with out a polojuice poision. Teddy was dressed in a long sleeve grey and red stripped shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. Victorie had beautiful long wavey blonde hair and brown eyes with fair white skin. she dressed in a white fashionable jacket with big black bottons, black pants and sneakers. Her parents were Bill Weasley (Ron`s eldest brother) and Fluer Delacore.

Victorie suddenly stopped, Teddy looked back at her.

"We are gana get into so much trouble for being here when school isnt in session." Victorie told Teddy. "Let alone the fact that were going into the forbidden forest."

"You worry too much, relax no one is going to find out. " Teddy told her.

"Teddy seriously I don't wana do this, i`m going home." Victorie starts to run back toward the castle. Teddy ran after her and grabs her hand. Victorie looks at Teddy.

"Come on, Tori." Teddy pled. "All our lives we`ev played it safe, for once in our lifes lets do something dangerous. Arent you the least bit curious about what is in there? "

"I am." She amited. "But I`m not willing to get killed over curiosity!"

"Tori please I-" Teddy`s big brown eyes looked sad.

"Teddy, " Victorie`s voice grew softer. "Is this about what those wizards next door were saying? the ones from Italy who were bragging about all the adventures they had?"

"No." teddy quickly lied. "I just…I don't wana be a loser forever . I don't want to feel like I never did anything in my life. I wana feel like….like I achieved something, that I did something worth telling about."

"Teddy your being stupid, lets go back home and-"

"No! i`m doing this! With or without you!" Teddy started to walk toward the forest again.

"Fine! Whatever! Do what you want! But i`m not covering for you if your grandmother comes asking where you are!" Victorie yelled at him.

Teddy doesn't reply.

As Teddy enters the forest he doesn't notice anything werid or scary. it pretty much looked like the woods by his house at night, him and his grandmother used to camp out there when he was a kid. Teddy walked deeper into the forest.

"Help me! help me please!" Teddy herd a voice call. The voice sounded like an old man`s voice.

"whats wroung? were are you?" Teddy called looking to his left then his right.

"Over here! Behind you." The voice replied. Teddy turned behind him. A

huge oak tree now appeared behind him. As Teddy looked at the tree closer he realized it had eyes….. and a nose…. and a mouth!

"Please would you help me, boy?" the tree asked. Teddy looked at the tree in amazement he had never seen a tree talk before. A talking hat, yes. Paintings and evelope, sure, but never a tree. "A smart boy like you must know a lot about spells. Prohaps you know a transfiguration spell to get me out of this form." The tree said.

"How do I know I can trust you? How do I know your not…..evil?" Teddy asked supiously.

" I swear to you I`m but a humble old man. I was merely at the wrong at the wrong time. You see a few years ago, I was the potions master here, I was here in the woods getting wood for a potion when I was shot by a boy trying to transfigure a giant, who was about to attach him, into a tree."

"I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right here." Teddy said.

"Please boy, please save me from this hell! You're my only hope!" the tree wept. "Others they see me like this and assume like you I was turned to this for a reason, but it isn't true! I swear to it!"

"Ok alright. I`ll help you." Teddy took his wand out from his back pocket. "I know this one spell that will help , I read about it in Erick Santona`s book of Intresting Spells. "

"Good! Good! Very good!" the tree said with joy.

"Namuh otin morn nart! Namuh otin morn nart!" Teddy chanted.

Suddenly a man appeared in front of Teddy and the tree was gone. The man was a young adult with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a long blonde beard and wore outdated clothes. Then just as fast as he appeared he was gone, he just vanished.


	2. James is a Bully

Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express

"Mom! Dad! wake up! Its morning its time for me to go to hogwarts!" Albus shouted excitedily rushing into his parent`s bedroom. Albus rushed to the lamp by his father`s bedside and turned the lamp on. "Come on you guys, I don't wana be late! Come on! Come on!" He shouted as he jumped up and down with excitment.

Albus`s father sat up and rubbed his green eyes. He reached for his round framed glasses on the night stand to his left then puts them on.

"What is it, Al? Whats wroung?" He asked worried.

Albus sighed annoyed he had to waste time repeating himself.

"Its morning, Dad, and not just any morning! it's the morning I get to go to Hogwarts! Come on lets eat and get to King`s cross as soon as posable!"

His Dad laughed. "You know King`s Cross is right down the road, right? Its almost impossible for you to miss the train." Then he gets out of bed and starts looking through the wooden dresser for something to wear.

"Still everyone has to get ready." Albus replied. He said the word "everyone" with exustadly. Albus Potter was 11 years old. He had messy black hair and brown eyes. Albus is the second child to Ginny and Harry Potter. Albus has two siblings, an older brother, James and a younger sister, Lily. Lily,was eight years old. Lily always followed Albus around and wanted to do whatever Albus did. She was really outgoing and annoying at times. But they got along better than Albus did with James. James was 13 years old. He was stereotypical idoit jock. He always teased and pulled pranks on the smart kids and teachers he doesn't like at school. James an d Albus used to be close friends when we were kids, but lately he`s just been this jerk.

"Go wake up Lily and James." Harry told Albus. " I`ll wake up your mother then get breakfast ready , Ok"

Albus noded then rushed out of the bedroom, up the stairs and into the room him and James shared. The room was huge with dark blue wallpaper and photos of famous quttich players and wizarding bands all over the wall. There were two beds across the wall when you walked in. On the left wall was a computer and to the right of it a wooden wardrobe. On the right wall was a bunch of quttich stuff, brooms, helmets, gloves next to that was a wooden dresser. Albus ran to James`s bed and start jumping on his bed.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up, James! Wake up!"

James sat up his flat black hair sticking up in different directions. He reaches for his black square framed glasses put them on over his green eyes.

"Ugh…why do you do this every morning?" James asked, mad he had to get up.

"Cause your such a damn heavey sleeper, this is the only way to get you up. "Albus replied. James got out of bed and walked to his dresser looking for an outfit.

"James can you wake up Lily?" Albus asked. " I still have to pack some stuff." Things that Albus didn't want his brother to see him packing, knowing he would tease me.

James smiles. "And by "stuff" do you mean your frog stuffed animal, your night light and your girly journal mom gave you."

"No! i`m not bringing that stuff!" Albus yelled. " That stuffs for babies."

"Oh of course. That's why you cried when you thought you lost yesterday."

Albus pushed James hard, but James just stood there unmoved.

"ha ha! Your such a loser, Al. You are going to be eaten alive at Hogwarts."

Albus glared at his older brother. "Well…..well you're a four eyes!"

James snickered. "Is that the best you can come up with?"

James walked out of the room and into Lily`s room.

Dad was still cooking breakfast downstairs, as James and Albus were checked our bags upstairs, making sure we had everything.

In the upstairs bathroom Ginny was braiding Lily`s long srtraight orange hair. Lily had brown eyes and freakles on her face cheeks. Lily wore a pink dress white a huge white bunny on it and pink girly sneakers.

"breakfast is ready!" Harry yelled up from the bottom of the stairs. The three kids rushed down the stairs. As they raced into the hallway to kicthen James pushed Albus into the wall.

"James! I saw that!" Ginny yelled from behind.

James quickly looks back then ignored his mom and runs to the kitchen.

Albus rubbed his arm, looking as if his arm was hurt.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" Ginny asked looking worried as she walked toward him.

"yeah i`m fine, I guess…" Albus repelied, trying not to show weakness.

"Let me look at your arm." Ginny told him.

Albus rolled up my sleeve and showed his Mom his arm.

"Its just a brosie. You`ll be fine. " she told him with a kind smile. " we`ll put some ice on it in the kichten to help it heal.

Albus nodded. "ok."

The mother and son walked into the kitchen and to the fridge. Ginny gets an ice pack from the freezer then wraps it in a paper towel. She handed it Albus and he place it on his wound. Albus and Ginny walked to join the family at the table.

"what happened?" Harry asked looking at albus`s arm.

"James pushed Albus into the wall and Albus got a broised arm." Ginny told him. Her eyes on James as she spoke she looked pretty mad.

"James! I told you to stop bullying your brother!" Harry yelled Ha ha sweet karma. I thought.

James avoids looking at Harry.

"I was just messing around with him." James replied. " Trying to have a little fun. I didn't even push him that hard."

" He is younger and weaker than you, James! You could really hurt him one day." Harry continued.

James rolled his eyes. "whatever dad."


	3. The Hogwarts Express

As Albus walked with his family to platform nine and 3 quarters, he couldn't help but notice how many muggles were around them. He had never seen this many muggles in one place before, he had never even talked to one before, well besides the Dursleys. Albus wondered if all muggles acted the same and if they were really not so different from witches and wizards like his dad told him. Albus dressed in a brown long sleeve shirt with a red and blue quttich jacket over it. The jacket had the last name Erickson on the back and the number 3. He also wore blue jeans and white sneakers.

The family saw Teddy Lupin. Lily imdeitatly ran to Teddy and hugged his waist. She had a bit of a crush on him.

"hi Teddy!" she said excitedly.

"Hey lily." He relied. teddy

"I like your new hair cut, its really pretty."

"oh thanks. Lets just hope Bethany likes it too." The potter family walks over to Teddy and Lily.

"Teddy! My gosh its so good to see you!" Ginny exclaimed as she gave him a big hug. "We haven't seen you in so long. What happened?"

"I know i`m sorry," Teddy apolized. " I just been bussy with the new job and the move and Bethany-"

"So we get cut out of your life?" Ginny asked only half serious. " we took care of you while your grandmother went to work everyday when you were a kid and this is the thanks we get?" Harry laughed.

"did you see the qudittch match on WBBC yesterdays?" Harry asked teddy.

"yeah it was unbelievable!" Teddy boasted. " I didn't think it was possible to catch a snitch only 30 mintues into the game!"

"I know! It was unbelievable!" Harry agreed.

"Teddy! Teddy! " Albus called.

Teddy looked over to Albus. "What is it?"

" I`m going to Hogwarts this year!" Albus bragged.

"oh that's-" Teddy started.

"Teddy doesn't care, Albus. No one does, no even wants you there." James told Abus. " Except maybe mom and dad but that only so they can get rid of you."

"James, don't start now!" Harry yelled at James.

"Teddy`s my friend, of course he`d care!" Albus protested.

"He`s like family he`s only nice to you cause he has to." James argued.

"James!" Ginny yelled.

The train blews its horn, a sign that the Hogwarts Express will be leaveing soon. Some thing that Albus learned from the many times we came with Teddy and his grandma to say good bye to him. Teddy said good bye to the potter then was about to leave when a girl with straight brown haired girl and green eyes walked over.

"Oh Teddy there you are!" The girl said to Teddy. "Victorie and I have been looking all over for you."

"Oh i`m sorry, Bethany. I just got to talking and lost track of time."

Bethany was Teddy`s perfect girlfriend, she was pretty, smart, funny, kind. As I said perfect.

Bethany smiles. "Well we better head over to the train, if we wana get good seats. "

Teddy nodded. "Your right." Teddy then he turned toward the potters again. "I`ll see you guys at Christmas. Right?"

Harry nodded. Ginny walked over to Teddy and hugged him. "Oh good luck this year, Teddy!"

As ginny released him.

" Thanks Ginny." Teddy replied. Then he made his way toward the train holding Bethany`s hand.

*READ B4 YOU COMPLAIN: I changed the epilodge scene abit. I cant remember how this scene exectally played out and I don't own the book.*

*make sure the story from here on is in first person, told by albus*

As we walked toward the train It suddenly hit Albus that he never been away from home for more than a day before. What if I cant handle being on my own for this long? He thought. What if James is mean to me and no yells at him or helps me? What if i`m not in any classes with my friends? What if I hate the food here? What if I don't make new friends? What if I need help who could I ask? What if I was put in sylthern house? That would be awful! none of my friends would like me anymore, they think I was bad. Everyone knows sythrens are evil. What if i`m bad and I don't know it? Albus Froze. Then pretended to tie his shoe so he could try to calm myself. Relax relax he told himself. I cant get into Sylthryn?! That would ruin everything in one moment! Oviously the calming down thing wasn't working. I`d lose my friends, people will judge me, my family would be ashamed, I would lose who I am and….

"Al, are you ok?" He herd his father ask him.

Albus looked up and there Harry was. His face slightly wrinkled, his hair full and combed back. He wore his classic round black glasses over his green eyes. He was dressed in a blue sweater, light brown pants and brown work boots.

"Dad, what if I was put into sythyern?" Albus asked his father.

"then they will gain themslefs an excellent new wizard." Harry smiled.

"But aren't sylthyrns bad? Wouldn't you be ashamed?"

"Albus Severous Potter, you were named after two great Hogwarts headmasters one them was in sytheryn house, and he was the bravest man I have ever met."

"But Dad, people usually think sythryns are bad. if I get into sythryn, people will probally judge me and think i`m someone i`m not, i`ll lose my friends and-"

"if it really means that mutch to you, the hat does take your choice into consideration."

"It does?"

"It did for me. But Albus if people judge you based on something like that, they aren't people you want to be friends with anyway. The people who truly love you will love you no matter what. Do you understand?"

Albus shook my head yes. "thanks, dad." I stood up and hugged him.

"Come on, lets go catch up to the others." Harry said putting out his hand to Albus.

Albus took his hand and together they walked back to Ginny, Lily and James.

" bye Mum. I love you." Ginny started to tear up. "I love you too." She hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him go.

"Mom! There are people here!" Albus complained. Ginny laughed and then kissed Albus on the head.

Harry was saying good bye to James. He was giving him a talk about his bad behavior.

"You are the oldest your supposed to be a good example to your brother and sister! Not the bad example you`ev been! You need to focus on school work and not these pranks. Your going to be taking your O.W.L`s this year, focous on we hear your misbehavimg anymore we are going to send you home."

"You are gana make us so proud, Albus. I know it." Ginny told Albus. "Your so smart and kind hearted i`m sure you will do sutch great things."

Albus looked at his mother as if she were crazy. mom smiled. "i`ll see you at Christmas, sweetie." Mom told him. Then she turned to James and said her good byes to James.

"good bye! i`ll miss you." Lily cried hugging Albus.

"I`ll miss you too, lil." He told her, patting her head.

"Your my favorite brother,Albus. Really you are! …hey, will you buy me some candy from hogsmeat while your at Hogwarts?" She asked.

"first years aren't allowed in Hogsmeat. Anyways why don't you just ask Mom and Dad they have candy at Devon place shopping center. "

"mom and dad think candy makes me hyper so they said I cant have any."

"well they aren't wroung." Albus replied Lily looks mad. "Fine. i`ll just get candy from James."

she then ran over to James and hugged him and pulled the same hing on him. Only he was stupid enough to belive her. Albus rolled his eyes. Then it was Harry`s turn to say good bye toAlbus.

"bye Al. I love you. " Harry said hugging him.

"I love you too, dad." Albus told him.

"I`ll See you soon, Ok?" Harry said holding back tears. Albus`s dad relesed him from his hug.

"I want to give you something." Harry said. Harry goes through his left coat pocket then his right. Then takes out a small blue box and hands it to me. Albus looks at the box and then up at his dad confused.

"What is it?" Albus asked.

"It's a surpise." Harrysmirked. "Don't open it until you get to school. Its bigger than it looks." Albus looked at his dad even more confused.

" I had given this to James on his first year," His Dad told him. "But he abused its power it so I took back. I have no use for this anymore and I always hoped one day I could pass this down to one of my kids. Use it wisely, Al. i`m trusting you. "

Albus nodded then carefully put the box into his suitcase.

The train`s horn blew again.

"You`d better go." Harry told me.

"yeah, bye dad." Stepping on to the train behind him.

"Bye Al." Albus entered the train, In the first row on the train he saw his cousin Rose weasley, sitting with their friend Ethan. Rose and Albus have been friends since birth, and they had been friends with Ethan since we were eight. Ethan was 11 years old. Ethan had moved to Gardner Valley, where Rose and I both live, after his parents split up for a reason unknow to the three of us. His father was born into a pure blood family and Ethan`s mother was a muggle born. After the split up Ethan and his father moved back in with Ethan`s grandma`s house. Ethan used to be very shy when we first met him,but after awhile we got to see that he was an outgoing, fun, and stroung spirted guy. Ethan had brown hair that was flipped in the front and blue eyes, he had casasion skin and wore a red jacket, jeans and white shoes. Rose is the daughter of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Rose had long wavey orange hair and freakles on her cheeks. Her eyes were brown. She wore a yellow jacket with pink flowers on it, a gold necklace with a sliver heart at the end, blue jeans and pink sneakers. She has always been the smartest person i`ev ever met. She literaly knows everything! She is very kind and good hearted. But she is really shy, its hard for to talk to new people. Albus wish she would just relax and show people who she is , he knew they would like her.

As the train left the four of them waved to our familys. Albus stared out the window and watched as his parents grow smaller and smaller in the distance. Rose was chatting with Ethan.

Albus faced forward and the worries from before came back.

"Are you ok?" Rose asked me. Putting her hand on his sholder.

"Yeah, I guess so." Albus replied.

"aww! Little baby sad your away from mommy and daddy? You gana cry? Ha ha ha! "James taunts.

James`s friend, Jimmy, who he was sitting across from albus and his friends with.

"shut up James!" Albus yelled. " Or i`ll- i`ll…"

"What are you gana do tell mom? Mom isnt here."

James gets out of his seat and walked over to Albus as he talked. " so I can do whatever I want and theres nothing you can do about it."

Albus breathe heavlily, scaried of what James might do. James being able to do what ever he wanted to him sounded like the ultimate hell.

James smiles evily. "ha ha ha ha. You are such a loser."

James waked back to his seat.

Me, Ethan and Rose started to chat about how cool we thought Hogwarts would be.

"I`m gana be so cool when we get to Hogwarts." ethan joined in. " I`m gana defeat everyone in dueling club and one day i`ll save someone and i`ll be a hero."

Rose and Albus rolled their eyes. Ever since Ethan`s mother left his family last summer Ethan had been on this hero kick. Albus and Rose suspect that Ethan thinks if he becomes a hero his mother will be so proud of him and then come back. Neither Rose or Albus had the heart to tell him it probally wouldn't work.

James and his friend, Jimmy sat in the seats to the left of us, they talked quttich and talked pranks for this year. James was dressed in a white hoodie, blue jeans and white sneakers.

Suddenly there was thump! And a Errrrrr! As if someone was ripping of part of the train. then shrieking from the back of the train. The three 1st years jumps out of their seats and ran to James. Hoping if something bad happened James and his friend could protect them. They were both asleep. Which was the worst thing ever because James was an extermly heavey sleeper, as well as his friend,Jimmy. When Jimmy once slept over the house during the summer there was a huge loud hurricane all night and the two of them slept throught the whole thing.

"James! James!" Albus yelled hoping by some mircle he`d wake up. Shaking his brother. "James! Wake up! Wake up!" They hopelessly tried to wake up Jimmy as well he wouldn't wake either.

They herd crashes and then more screaming and spells being shouted.

"what are we going to do?" Rose cried.

"uh…" Ethan said.

"Teddy and Victorie!" Albus shouted.

"I was just about to say that! " Ethan comented.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that!" rose exclaimed. "They`ll help us for sure."

More screaming was now herd.

"Come on we gatta find them fast!" Albus told them.

Albus and his friends ran toward the back of the train. Frantically checking each seat they passed.

"wait what do Teddy and Victorie look like again?" Ethan asked.

"I found Victorie!" Albus yelled. Rose and Ethan speed over to Albus.

"whats going on?" Victorie asked Albus worried.

"didn't you hear the screaming!" Albus asked frantically. "someones broke on to the train and-"

Victorie laughs. "relax its probally just the girls going gaga over Igor Krum. "

"but we herd crashing sounds. " rose told Teddy.

"and something that sounded like metal being ripped." Ethan said.

"wait, where`s Teddy and Bethany?" I asked. "don't you always sit together."

"Bethany went to tell her brother something and Teddy went to the restroom. When they comes back i`ll ask them if they saw anything." Victorie told us.

"can we stay with you til they comes back." Rose asked scariedly.

"aw! Of course." Victorie exclaimed. Rose and I jump on to the seat next to victorie. Ethan stands with his arms crossed, acting as if he weren't scaried. Rose hugs Victorie`s right arm tightly.

" Don't worry, Rose." Victorie told Rose as she stroked Rose`s head. " i`m sure its nothing." She assured us.

They herd More screaming. Then they herd Teddy yell a spells then voices yelling spells back.

We all looked terried. We knew for sure now someone ,who wasn't supposed to be here, was here.

"Vicky! You`ll protect us if something happens wont you?" Rose asked Victorie almost crying.

"of course I will, Rosie." Victorie told her, her voice gentle.

"Do you think Teddy is gana be ok?" I asked worried.

" he`ll be fine, Albus." Victorie reasues him. " Teddy is a talented wizard he can handle himself."

The yelling of spells continued.

"So are guys excited about going to Hogwarts?" victorie asked, trying to get our mind off the noise, i`d assume.

I smiled fakly trying to forget about the intruder. "You bet! I cant wait to learn how to make posions, and cast spells and ride a broom."

"my mom said each house has its own ghost! How cool is that?" ethan said excitedly.

Rose gasps. "Ghosts?"

"don't worry, Rose. There very friendly." Victorie told her. " you know once-"

"oh my god!" they hear teddy exclam in terror.

The five of us run out into the asile. A couple seats up they see a huge crowd, we push our way to the frount . Teddy was kneeling next to Bethany crying. There were 10 other students looking dead on the floor. Victorie walks toward teddy her eyes full of tears.

"what happened?" Victorie asked.

Teddy turns toward Victorie. His face was red. "I don't know. I was walking back to my seat and I found Bethany here."

Victorie put her head to Bethany`s chest. "her heart is still beating , she still alive, Teddy."

"these students needs medical attention. Does anyone know if Madom Gregory is on the train?" Victorie called.

A tall girl with brown long hair and green eyes walks forward. "I saw her. I`ll go get her."

"I`ll come with you." Victorie replied. The two run to find Madem Gregory.

The crowd starts to detach themselves from the crowd and go back to their seat.

Teddy still sitting on the ground looks horrified. Albus walked over to him slowly. Ethan and Rose watch caiously behind.

"Teddy, are you ok?" Albus asked. Teddy shakes his head in disbelief. He looks up at me.

"I hope who ever did this get what they deserved. Me and Victorie have been friends with her since our first year, shes the sweetest girl she does everything for everone eles. Never asks for anything in return. She is an amazing person and deserves to live a full live like anybody eles."

Ethan had an expression that said: this is the coolest thing ever, where as Rose looked terrified.

Albus puts a hand on Teddy`s sholder. "She`ll be ok."

"yeah, I hope your right." Teddy stood up. " ….Come on kids lets go back to our seats."

"i`m sorry, I scaried you, Rose." Teddy told Rose as the four of them walked back. "its just… I don't know what I would do if anything bad ever happened to her."

The four of us go back to the seats. Teddy chats with the kids about a mess of different topics: sports, school, tv shows ect. . Then victorie cames back.

"Is she ok?" Teddy asked eagerly.

"….she lost her magic."

"what do you mean she lost her magic? That's not possible." Teddy comented.

"I didn't think it was either, " Victorie amited. "but thats what madom Gregory said her magic is gone."


	4. The Sorting Hat Part 1

C Chapter 3: The Sorting Hat

Everyone exits off the train nerviously. News traveled fast on the train. by the time they were at Hogwarts everyone knew what had happened.

"why did I come here? Why did I come here?" Rose asked herself as she exits the train.

"Relax, it was probally just a one time thing. I`m sure it wont happen again." Albus tolde her.

"Oh my god! That was so creepy! It was wicked cool!" ethan shouts. "It was like being in a horror movie! I hope something like that happens again! and next I wont be scaried, cause i`ll have learned some spells to protect me."

Rose and Albus see Hagrid with a lathern waiting for the first years. Rose and Albus run over to say hi. Albus and Rose already knew hagrid from holidays at the potters. Hagrid was Harry`s first friend and Harry still considered him a friend after all these years.

"hi hagrid." Albus and rose both say at the same time. Albus and Rose hug hagrid.

"hello rose, albus. Good to see you two."Hagrid answers smiling.

"did you hear? Some girl got her magic stolen on the train." Rose said to Hagrid.

"really? Are you sure?" Hagrid asked.

Albus and Rose both nod there heads.

"That's very…odd." Hagrid then looks toward the other children. " All frist years follow me to the boats!" He shouted. The children follow hagrid to the boats.

"hagrid, hows fang?" albus asked Hagrid as they walked."Last time we saw you, you had said he was ill."

"oh hes alright now, dopey dog just had eaten some chocolate frogs. Chocolate frog are very bad for dog you know. reckon he was a goner, But he pulled through." Hagrid told albus.

"That's good. " Albus replies. "I always liked Fang. I asked my dad if he knew if fang was ok and he kept forgetting to ask you."

"rose, Do you think i`d get placed into slythren?" Albus asked rose as they boarded the boats. Rose laughs. "No, why?" "well Sythyrns are always the bad guys. I don't wana be a bad person." "your not gana get into sythren."rose reassures albus. " I`ev known you forever and your a kind, honest, person. your not a slthryn." "you don't know everything that I think though. Some times I want to hurt my brother when he is mean to me." Albus said. Rose smiles trying not to laugh at him. "so do I when my brother bugs me, but that doesn't make me a bad person. That's how it is with siblings albus. Honestly don't worry!" rose told him.

the sorting hat ceremony was about to begin, all the first years were waiting in the hallway to the great hall. Most kids were chating with their friends,Rose was trying to make friends with some girls. There was this one boy who was sitting on the floor by the wall away from everyone reading. He had short platinum blonde hair and brown eyes. He wore a black hoodie and blue jeans with a pair of shoes that looked like red basketball shoes. "hey." Albus said. the kid looks up from his book and over to albus. "…hi." "My name is Albus. Whats yoru name?" "I`m Scorpious." "What are you reading?" Albus asked trying to make conversation. "A Tale of Two Cities." "Oh, my friend Rose, read that book she loved it!" "good." He says rolling his eyes. Then he closes his book and stand up. "Look lets get it out of the way now. Why are you talking to me? No one ever talks to me unless there gana use my words against me or try and make it seem like i`m something i`m not." " i just saw you sitting by yourself and I figured you could use someone to talk to."

"i`m not going to be fooled again by some jerk."

"I just met you , why would I want to hurt you?"

"what if your related to someone who hates me? they might have told you to be mean to me."

"look I was just trying to be nice." Scorpious looks up and down , there was just something about him that made Scorpious feel like he could trust him. "no has ever wanted to be kind to me."

"why?" Albus asked confused. scorpious hesitates then decideds to follow his gut and trust albus. "my Grandfather and others in my family were death eaters and my dad were forced to be one as well. many families had been killed by them and voldmort. People tourment me and my mom and blaim us for our familes past."

"that's horable." Albus exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know." The two were silent for a moment.

" …. hey do you watch quttich?" Albus asked breaking the silence.

"yeah it's the best!" Scorpious answered. "my dad and I watch it all the time together."

"My whole family loves quttich. Any time a new game is on we all gather around the tv and watch. my mom and dad were wicked quttich players when they went to hogwarts." Albus told Scorpious exscitedly. "they never went pro but from what they told me they could have. Oh! if you go see the house teams play, my brother, James is on the gryfindore house team. He`s a Chaser."

"so i`m guessing its fair to assume you`ll be trying out?"

"no, I am a horriable quttich player. I`m a fair flyer but i`m not quick….Or corinated…..or blanced. "

"That's to bad."

"how about you are you gana try out for the teams?"

"Probally, my dad was a Seeker when he went here."

"Really? My dad was a Seeker too. " Albus told scopious.

"What a cowincidence two sons of former quttich players meeting at last. " Scorpious laughs. Rose walks over to scorpious and albus. "hey Al." Rose said sadly.

"whats wrong?" albus asked.

" I don't think those girls liked me mutch they kept laughing as I was talking to them and I wasn't making a joke." Scorpious looks at her simpathically.

"Don't worry rose." Albus said. " if there gana judge you like that you don't want them as friends. That's what my mum always says."

"thanks Albus." Rose said smiling. rose looks over to Scorpious.

"Oh this is name is Scorpious." Albus told her, gustering toward scorpious. Scorpious is silent.

"Oh don't worry she`s nice too." Albus told scorpious. "shes my friend."

"Im rose weasley." Rose says politely putting out her hand. Scorpious shakes her hand.

"Its nice to meet you."Scorpious said.

The first years walk into the huge great hall. It was beautiful with candles floating in mid air and long table with different colored cloth.

"When I say your name, come up and you will be sorted in your house. You will earn points for good behaver and lose points for bad behaver. At the end of the year the house with the highest amount of points wins the house cup." Says professor fletcher, who taught posions.

"Rose Weasley!" calls professore Fletcher. Rose walks over to the chair confidently. Professore fletcher places the hat on rose`s head.

"Geez how many of you weasleys are there?" asks the hat not really expecting an answer.

"living there are exactly 52. " answers rose confidently. " But counting the dead ones as well that would be….about 532 weasleys." She smiles.

"Ravenclaw!" rose looks confused, then walks to the ravenclaw table she is then greeted by the other ravenclaws.

"Ethan Lynn." Professor Fletcher calls. Ethan shakly walks up he sits on the stool and hat is placed on his head. "….smart….hard working…..independent….Ravenclaw!" The hat shouts. Ethan walks over to the ravenclaw table and is greeted by the other ravenclaws.

"ethan sit with me." rose calls to him. Ethan walks over and sits with her. "I like your necklace." Ethan coments pointing to Rose`s necklace. Rose smiles.

"thanks, My grandfather gave it to me for my birthday a week before he died, we were really close." Rose told Ethan. "He said when a wizard of good mind and soul wears it, it will protect him or her from any harm." "That's so Cool!"

"Scorpious Malfoy!" professor flecter called. Scorpious walks to the is a malfoy? Albus thoguth shocked. but he`s so nice. Albus had herd Ron tell stoires at family events, in some of his stories he`d mention this kid malfoy who Ron descrbed as a mean, bratty,good for nothing daddy`s boy. Scorpious walks on stage and sits in the chair. The hat is placed on his head.

"hmmm….. GRYFINDORE!" the hat shouts. Scorpious walks to the gryfindore table with a confused look on his face. No Malfoy had ever been gryfindore ever.

"Albus Potter!" called professor fletcher. Albus walks to the chair on stage nervously.

"not sylthern…. not sythern." Albus thinks to himself. Albus walks up onto the stage and sits on the chair.

"Kind…..brave…..Gryfindore!" Albus smiles so wide all his teeth were showing he walks to the gryfiondore table and sits to the right of socorpious. Albus is greated by many of his new house mates.

"Well look who made it in to gryfindore?" Teddy says hugging Albus.

Albus smiles. "I cant wait to tell my mum and dad!" Albus told Teddy. "Their gana be so proud me."

"i`m sure they will be." Teddy tells him. "i`m gana go sit with my friends, you can sit with us if you like I know you don't have any friends gryfindore yet so-"

"no I have a friend. We met on the train. I`m gana go sit with him." Albus told teddy.

"ok. but if you need anything you know you can just ask."


	5. Sorting Hat part 2

As Albus walked with his family to platform nine and 3 quarters, he couldn't help but notice how many muggles were around them. He had never seen this many muggles in one place before, he had never even talked to one before, well besides the Dursleys. Albus wondered if all muggles acted the same and if they were really not so different from witches and wizards like his dad told him. Albus dressed in a brown long sleeve shirt with a red and blue quttich jacket over it. The jacket had the last name Erickson on the back and the number 3. He also wore blue jeans and white sneakers.

The family saw Teddy Lupin. Lily imdeitatly ran to Teddy and hugged his waist. She had a bit of a crush on him.

"hi Teddy!" she said excitedly.

"Hey lily." He relied. teddy

"I like your new hair cut, its really pretty."

"oh thanks. Lets just hope Bethany likes it too." The potter family walks over to Teddy and Lily.

"Teddy! My gosh its so good to see you!" Ginny exclaimed as she gave him a big hug. "We haven't seen you in so long. What happened?"

"I know i`m sorry," Teddy apolized. " I just been bussy with the new job and the move and Bethany-"

"So we get cut out of your life?" Ginny asked only half serious. " we took care of you while your grandmother went to work everyday when you were a kid and this is the thanks we get?" Harry laughed.

"did you see the qudittch match on WBBC yesterdays?" Harry asked teddy.

"yeah it was unbelievable!" Teddy boasted. " I didn't think it was possible to catch a snitch only 30 mintues into the game!"

"I know! It was unbelievable!" Harry agreed.

"Teddy! Teddy! " Albus called.

Teddy looked over to Albus. "What is it?"

" I`m going to Hogwarts this year!" Albus bragged.

"oh that's-" Teddy started.

"Teddy doesn't care, Albus. No one does, no even wants you there." James told Abus. " Except maybe mom and dad but that only so they can get rid of you."

"James, don't start now!" Harry yelled at James.

"Teddy`s my friend, of course he`d care!" Albus protested.

"He`s like family he`s only nice to you cause he has to." James argued.

"James!" Ginny yelled.

The train blews its horn, a sign that the Hogwarts Express will be leaveing soon. Some thing that Albus learned from the many times we came with Teddy and his grandma to say good bye to him. Teddy said good bye to the potter then was about to leave when a girl with straight brown haired girl and green eyes walked over.

"Oh Teddy there you are!" The girl said to Teddy. "Victorie and I have been looking all over for you."

"Oh i`m sorry, Bethany. I just got to talking and lost track of time."

Bethany was Teddy`s perfect girlfriend, she was pretty, smart, funny, kind. As I said perfect.

Bethany smiles. "Well we better head over to the train, if we wana get good seats. "

Teddy nodded. "Your right." Teddy then he turned toward the potters again. "I`ll see you guys at Christmas. Right?"

Harry nodded. Ginny walked over to Teddy and hugged him. "Oh good luck this year, Teddy!"

As ginny released him.

" Thanks Ginny." Teddy replied. Then he made his way toward the train holding Bethany`s hand.

*READ B4 YOU COMPLAIN: I changed the epilodge scene abit. I cant remember how this scene exectally played out and I don't own the book.*

*make sure the story from here on is in first person, told by albus*

As we walked toward the train It suddenly hit Albus that he never been away from home for more than a day before. What if I cant handle being on my own for this long? He thought. What if James is mean to me and no yells at him or helps me? What if i`m not in any classes with my friends? What if I hate the food here? What if I don't make new friends? What if I need help who could I ask? What if I was put in sylthern house? That would be awful! none of my friends would like me anymore, they think I was bad. Everyone knows sythrens are evil. What if i`m bad and I don't know it? Albus Froze. Then pretended to tie his shoe so he could try to calm myself. Relax relax he told himself. I cant get into Sylthryn?! That would ruin everything in one moment! Oviously the calming down thing wasn't working. I`d lose my friends, people will judge me, my family would be ashamed, I would lose who I am and….

"Al, are you ok?" He herd his father ask him.

Albus looked up and there Harry was. His face slightly wrinkled, his hair full and combed back. He wore his classic round black glasses over his green eyes. He was dressed in a blue sweater, light brown pants and brown work boots.

"Dad, what if I was put into sythyern?" Albus asked his father.

"then they will gain themslefs an excellent new wizard." Harry smiled.

"But aren't sylthyrns bad? Wouldn't you be ashamed?"

"Albus Severous Potter, you were named after two great Hogwarts headmasters one them was in sytheryn house, and he was the bravest man I have ever met."

"But Dad, people usually think sythryns are bad. if I get into sythryn, people will probally judge me and think i`m someone i`m not, i`ll lose my friends and-"

"if it really means that mutch to you, the hat does take your choice into consideration."

"It does?"

"It did for me. But Albus if people judge you based on something like that, they aren't people you want to be friends with anyway. The people who truly love you will love you no matter what. Do you understand?"

Albus shook my head yes. "thanks, dad." I stood up and hugged him.

"Come on, lets go catch up to the others." Harry said putting out his hand to Albus.

Albus took his hand and together they walked back to Ginny, Lily and James.

" bye Mum. I love you." Ginny started to tear up. "I love you too." She hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him go.

"Mom! There are people here!" Albus complained. Ginny laughed and then kissed Albus on the head.

Harry was saying good bye to James. He was giving him a talk about his bad behavior.

"You are the oldest your supposed to be a good example to your brother and sister! Not the bad example you`ev been! You need to focus on school work and not these pranks. Your going to be taking your O.W.L`s this year, focous on we hear your misbehavimg anymore we are going to send you home."

"You are gana make us so proud, Albus. I know it." Ginny told Albus. "Your so smart and kind hearted i`m sure you will do sutch great things."

Albus looked at his mother as if she were crazy. mom smiled. "i`ll see you at Christmas, sweetie." Mom told him. Then she turned to James and said her good byes to James.

"good bye! i`ll miss you." Lily cried hugging Albus.

"I`ll miss you too, lil." He told her, patting her head.

"Your my favorite brother,Albus. Really you are! …hey, will you buy me some candy from hogsmeat while your at Hogwarts?" She asked.

"first years aren't allowed in Hogsmeat. Anyways why don't you just ask Mom and Dad they have candy at Devon place shopping center. "

"mom and dad think candy makes me hyper so they said I cant have any."

"well they aren't wroung." Albus replied Lily looks mad. "Fine. i`ll just get candy from James."

she then ran over to James and hugged him and pulled the same hing on him. Only he was stupid enough to belive her. Albus rolled his eyes. Then it was Harry`s turn to say good bye toAlbus.

"bye Al. I love you. " Harry said hugging him.

"I love you too, dad." Albus told him.

"I`ll See you soon, Ok?" Harry said holding back tears. Albus`s dad relesed him from his hug.

"I want to give you something." Harry said. Harry goes through his left coat pocket then his right. Then takes out a small blue box and hands it to me. Albus looks at the box and then up at his dad confused.

"What is it?" Albus asked.

"It's a surpise." Harrysmirked. "Don't open it until you get to school. Its bigger than it looks." Albus looked at his dad even more confused.

" I had given this to James on his first year," His Dad told him. "But he abused its power it so I took back. I have no use for this anymore and I always hoped one day I could pass this down to one of my kids. Use it wisely, Al. i`m trusting you. "

Albus nodded then carefully put the box into his suitcase.

The train`s horn blew again.

"You`d better go." Harry told me.

"yeah, bye dad." Stepping on to the train behind him.

"Bye Al." Albus entered the train, In the first row on the train he saw his cousin Rose weasley, sitting with their friend Ethan. Rose and Albus have been friends since birth, and they had been friends with Ethan since we were eight. Ethan was 11 years old. Ethan had moved to Gardner Valley, where Rose and I both live, after his parents split up for a reason unknow to the three of us. His father was born into a pure blood family and Ethan`s mother was a muggle born. After the split up Ethan and his father moved back in with Ethan`s grandma`s house. Ethan used to be very shy when we first met him,but after awhile we got to see that he was an outgoing, fun, and stroung spirted guy. Ethan had brown hair that was flipped in the front and blue eyes, he had casasion skin and wore a red jacket, jeans and white shoes. Rose is the daughter of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Rose had long wavey orange hair and freakles on her cheeks. Her eyes were brown. She wore a yellow jacket with pink flowers on it, a gold necklace with a sliver heart at the end, blue jeans and pink sneakers. She has always been the smartest person i`ev ever met. She literaly knows everything! She is very kind and good hearted. But she is really shy, its hard for to talk to new people. Albus wish she would just relax and show people who she is , he knew they would like her.

As the train left the four of them waved to our familys. Albus stared out the window and watched as his parents grow smaller and smaller in the distance. Rose was chatting with Ethan.

Albus faced forward and the worries from before came back.

"Are you ok?" Rose asked me. Putting her hand on his sholder.

"Yeah, I guess so." Albus replied.

"aww! Little baby sad your away from mommy and daddy? You gana cry? Ha ha ha! "James taunts.

James`s friend, Jimmy, who he was sitting across from albus and his friends with.

"shut up James!" Albus yelled. " Or i`ll- i`ll…"

"What are you gana do tell mom? Mom isnt here."

James gets out of his seat and walked over to Albus as he talked. " so I can do whatever I want and theres nothing you can do about it."

Albus breathe heavlily, scaried of what James might do. James being able to do what ever he wanted to him sounded like the ultimate hell.

James smiles evily. "ha ha ha ha. You are such a loser."

James waked back to his seat.

Me, Ethan and Rose started to chat about how cool we thought Hogwarts would be.

"I`m gana be so cool when we get to Hogwarts." ethan joined in. " I`m gana defeat everyone in dueling club and one day i`ll save someone and i`ll be a hero."

Rose and Albus rolled their eyes. Ever since Ethan`s mother left his family last summer Ethan had been on this hero kick. Albus and Rose suspect that Ethan thinks if he becomes a hero his mother will be so proud of him and then come back. Neither Rose or Albus had the heart to tell him it probally wouldn't work.

James and his friend, Jimmy sat in the seats to the left of us, they talked quttich and talked pranks for this year. James was dressed in a white hoodie, blue jeans and white sneakers.

Suddenly there was thump! And a Errrrrr! As if someone was ripping of part of the train. then shrieking from the back of the train. The three 1st years jumps out of their seats and ran to James. Hoping if something bad happened James and his friend could protect them. They were both asleep. Which was the worst thing ever because James was an extermly heavey sleeper, as well as his friend,Jimmy. When Jimmy once slept over the house during the summer there was a huge loud hurricane all night and the two of them slept throught the whole thing.

"James! James!" Albus yelled hoping by some mircle he`d wake up. Shaking his brother. "James! Wake up! Wake up!" They hopelessly tried to wake up Jimmy as well he wouldn't wake either.

They herd crashes and then more screaming and spells being shouted.

"what are we going to do?" Rose cried.

"uh…" Ethan said.

"Teddy and Victorie!" Albus shouted.

"I was just about to say that! " Ethan comented.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that!" rose exclaimed. "They`ll help us for sure."

More screaming was now herd.

"Come on we gatta find them fast!" Albus told them.

Albus and his friends ran toward the back of the train. Frantically checking each seat they passed.

"wait what do Teddy and Victorie look like again?" Ethan asked.

"I found Victorie!" Albus yelled. Rose and Ethan speed over to Albus.

"whats going on?" Victorie asked Albus worried.

"didn't you hear the screaming!" Albus asked frantically. "someones broke on to the train and-"

Victorie laughs. "relax its probally just the girls going gaga over Igor Krum. "

"but we herd crashing sounds. " rose told Teddy.

"and something that sounded like metal being ripped." Ethan said.

"wait, where`s Teddy and Bethany?" I asked. "don't you always sit together."

"Bethany went to tell her brother something and Teddy went to the restroom. When they comes back i`ll ask them if they saw anything." Victorie told us.

"can we stay with you til they comes back." Rose asked scariedly.

"aw! Of course." Victorie exclaimed. Rose and I jump on to the seat next to victorie. Ethan stands with his arms crossed, acting as if he weren't scaried. Rose hugs Victorie`s right arm tightly.

" Don't worry, Rose." Victorie told Rose as she stroked Rose`s head. " i`m sure its nothing." She assured us.

They herd More screaming. Then they herd Teddy yell a spells then voices yelling spells back.

We all looked terried. We knew for sure now someone ,who wasn't supposed to be here, was here.

"Vicky! You`ll protect us if something happens wont you?" Rose asked Victorie almost crying.

"of course I will, Rosie." Victorie told her, her voice gentle.

"Do you think Teddy is gana be ok?" I asked worried.

" he`ll be fine, Albus." Victorie reasues him. " Teddy is a talented wizard he can handle himself."

The yelling of spells continued.

"So are guys excited about going to Hogwarts?" victorie asked, trying to get our mind off the noise, i`d assume.

I smiled fakly trying to forget about the intruder. "You bet! I cant wait to learn how to make posions, and cast spells and ride a broom."

"my mom said each house has its own ghost! How cool is that?" ethan said excitedly.

Rose gasps. "Ghosts?"

"don't worry, Rose. There very friendly." Victorie told her. " you know once-"

"oh my god!" they hear teddy exclam in terror.

The five of us run out into the asile. A couple seats up they see a huge crowd, we push our way to the frount . Teddy was kneeling next to Bethany crying. There were 10 other students looking dead on the floor. Victorie walks toward teddy her eyes full of tears.

"what happened?" Victorie asked.

Teddy turns toward Victorie. His face was red. "I don't know. I was walking back to my seat and I found Bethany here."

Victorie put her head to Bethany`s chest. "her heart is still beating , she still alive, Teddy."

"these students needs medical attention. Does anyone know if Madom Gregory is on the train?" Victorie called.

A tall girl with brown long hair and green eyes walks forward. "I saw her. I`ll go get her."

"I`ll come with you." Victorie replied. The two run to find Madem Gregory.

The crowd starts to detach themselves from the crowd and go back to their seat.

Teddy still sitting on the ground looks horrified. Albus walked over to him slowly. Ethan and Rose watch caiously behind.

"Teddy, are you ok?" Albus asked. Teddy shakes his head in disbelief. He looks up at me.

"I hope who ever did this get what they deserved. Me and Victorie have been friends with her since our first year, shes the sweetest girl she does everything for everone eles. Never asks for anything in return. She is an amazing person and deserves to live a full live like anybody eles."

Ethan had an expression that said: this is the coolest thing ever, where as Rose looked terrified.

Albus puts a hand on Teddy`s sholder. "She`ll be ok."

"yeah, I hope your right." Teddy stood up. " ….Come on kids lets go back to our seats."

"i`m sorry, I scaried you, Rose." Teddy told Rose as the four of them walked back. "its just… I don't know what I would do if anything bad ever happened to her."

The four of us go back to the seats. Teddy chats with the kids about a mess of different topics: sports, school, tv shows ect. . Then victorie cames back.

"Is she ok?" Teddy asked eagerly.

"….she lost her magic."

"what do you mean she lost her magic? That's not possible." Teddy comented.

"I didn't think it was either, " Victorie amited. "but thats what madom Gregory said her magic is gone."

Albus runs over to scoripious.

"You could have told me you were a malfoy?" Albus yelled at Scorpious.

"why should it matter? I thought you agreed that it was horriable to judge someone by there familes mistakes. " scorpious replied.

"Our dads used to hate each other! Dosent that mean we wouldn't make good friend? I mean my mom says i`m like my dad in so many way."

Scorpious laughs. "Don't worry I`m nothing like my father." scorpious said. "my father was a coward! He couldn't bare to tell his family he didn't belive in the cause they faught for. He wouldn't even tell them he married my mom and they had me. so instead he left my mom, married a pure blood and led the life his family wanted for him. I`m nothing like him and I never will be!"

"i`m sorry. I just…."

"its okay."

"so are we friends then?" albus asked.

"only if you want to be." Scorpious replies.

Albus thinks for a moment. He smiles. "I wana be friends."

Chapter 3: first night at Hogwarts

Albus lays in bed, stareing at the celing. He missed his mom and dad. He missed how his dad would tuck him in before he went to sleep and how both his parents would both kiss him good night. Across from Albus was Scopious`s bed scorpious he was fast sleep. Albus suddenly remembered the box his father gave him. Albus walks over to his suit case and get the white box. He wondered what could be in there maybe is the elders wand Albus thoguth with excitement. or the half blood prince`s posions book or the sword of gryfindore or..….(AUTHORS NOTE: Yes I am aware none of these items are items Harry got to keep but Albus doesn't know that.) Albus lifts the top off of the box. Inside the box Albus weirdly colored hancercheif. Uhhh….Thanks dad? I`ll think of you everytime I sneeze? Albus thought to himself. Albus takes the hancercheif out of the box and it grows bigger in his`s hands. albus looks it up and down and realized then that it was cloak and not a hancercheif. Albus puts the cloak into his suitcase. He sits back on his bed. then he notices a folded note on the bottom of the white box. He un folds it then reads it to himself:

Dear Albus,

I am giving you my father`s invisablity cloak with hope that it will help create some fun adventures between your friends while your at Hogwarts. ….and maybe get you out of some tough situations. This is in no way a toy and should not be used to pull childish pranks or to get yourself into trouble as James did. I hope you enjoy Hogwarts as much as I did. Me and your Mother love you very much.

Love, Dad

P.S. Don't forget to write to us and tell you how you are doing.

Albus picks up the invisablity cloak and looks at it now with amazment. "wow, I cant belive he gave me this."


End file.
